Horror in the school
by Eagle onyx
Summary: /Langsung baca aja karna gak pinter bikin summary/Mind to R'nR?/


.

**HORROR IN THE SCHOOL**

.

.

.

**Desclimer : Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance,Horror,Mystery**

**Rated : T+**

**Pair : Sasuke U X Sakura H**

**Warning : typo(s),jelek,abal-abal,ide pasaran,first fic,OOC**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

**_~Konoha International High School~_**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

**TAP TAP TAP**

-Haruno Sakura- gadis bersurai panjang berwarna seperti permen gulali -merah muda tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mata emeraldnya tak henti-hentinya melihat kearah Taman yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven -model pantat ayam *digorok sasuke* tengah duduk santai dibangku taman. Wajah tampannya begitu damai dan tenang. Tapi pikirannya langsung sadar ketika mata onyxnya menatapnya tajam. Sakura langsung buang muka. Jelas saja siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke -pemuda tampan itu- dia terkenal seantreo sekolah karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya tapi dia begitu banyak menyimpan misteri yang membuat penasaran itu sebabnya Fansgirl Sasuke sangat banyak bahkan hampir semua siswi di KIHS memuja dan mengagumi sasuke. Setelah ditatap begitu lama akhirnya sakura pergi dari tempat itu karena merasa tak enak dengan tatapan itu. Sedangkan sasuke heran melihat sakura semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

**~(*3*)~HORROR IN THE SCHOOL~(*3*)~**

**SREGGG..**

Pintu terbuka dan munculah Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. PUK!

"ohayou _Forehead_" sapa seseorang yang menepuk sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Ahh.._Ohayou..._.kau mengagetkanku tahu" balas sakura sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe...maaf,kau kenapa tidak biasanya datang kekelas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal begitu?" Tanya Ino -Yamanaka Ino- sahabat terbaik sakura di sekolah ini. Rambut pirangnya di kuncir kebelakang dan poninya sedikit menutupi mata aquamarine-nya

"Tidak apa-apa hanya hmm..aku hanya menghindari tatapan tajam Uchiha Sasuke"kata sakura sambil berbisik

"APAAA!?KAU-mnhnnmh" teriakan ino sukses membuat sakura langsung membungkam bibirnya menggunakan tangan. *yaiyalah pake tangan masa pake mulut -PLAK*. Oke lanjut ke cerita

"Bisa kau diam sedikit,_pig_" bisik sakura dengan kesal sambil melempar deathglare.

"Kau mau membunuhku,_Forehead_" balas ino

"Ohya tadi dia melihatmu dengan tatapan tajam?_-sakura mengangguk-_itu berarti dia punya perasaan khusus padamu..setauku sih tidak ada yang diperhatikan sasuke begitu tajam selain kakaknya -Uchiha Itachi dan sasuke pun tidak pernah menatap mereka dengan tajam kecuali kalau mereka membuat sasuke kesal"kata ino panjang lebar.

"Itu tidak mungkin,_pig_,lagipula aku hanya murid biasa" elak sakura

"Sudahlah,tidak ada kerjaan mengurusi Uchiha itu" lanjut sakura.

"Ya sudah,,eh?ngomong-ngomong PR matematika kamu sudah selesai?"tanya ino dengan wajah penuh harapan(?)

"Sud-"

"Kalau begitu aku lihat ya,ya,ya" ucapan sakura terpotong karena respon ino yang cepat dengan wajah memohon. Wajar'kan 20menit lagi bel jam pelajaran pertama.

"Ya sudah nih" ucap sakura sambil menyodorkan miliknya dan langsung disambar Ino

"Huh...dasar"sahut sakura

* * *

**_~SKIP TIME~_**

* * *

TET TET TET

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Para murid sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sedangkan sakura dan ino berada diperpustakaan sekolah, mereka mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh kurenai_-sensei. _Guru Biologi yang cukup populer dikalangan murid-murid.

"Hoamm...uhh..aku sudah selesai" ucap ino sambil merentangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hee!?kau sudah selesai" sakura hanya bisa melongo karena sahabatnya yang satu ini cepat sekali dalam hal tulis-menulis.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmusendirian kok" ujar ino sambil membereskan buku-bukunya

"Iya,,terima kasih kau sudah mau menungguku" balas sakura senang

"Ohya sakura...kau pernah mendengar cerita angker disekolah ini,bukan lebih tepatnya di perpustakaan ini?" Tanya ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Memangnya ada cerita begituan disini?" Tanya balik sakura

"Huh..dasar,itukan cerita angker terheboh selama 15tahun, kau dengar 15 TAHUN"ino menjelaskan dengan penekanan kata di akhir kalimat.

"Aku gak percaya kalo gak ada buktinya" ucap sakura sedikit menantang ino

"Ada...mmm..ah! Shion nakamura, dia senpai kita yang cukup galak..pada awalnya dia hanya berjalan-jalan di koridor dekat sini. Secara tidak sengaja Dia bertemu dengan hantu itu. Dia berpikir bahwa itu hanya temannya yang sedang menjailinya tapi ia sempat melihat wajah hantu itu. Dia terkejut bukan main lalu hantu itu menyeret shion kegudang tak terpakai didekat sini. Penjaga disini mengira bahwa shion habis diperkosa Karena rambutnya acak-acakan dan bajunya yang compang-camping saat ditemukan. Dia ditemukan sangat ketakutan, orangtuanya segera membawanya ke psikologi setelah dilakukan pengecekan ia menderita Phasmophobia (takut hantu) yang begitu mendalam. Karena orang tuannya tidak sanggup lagi menahan¸ shion akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa dikonoha." Ino menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai hantu itu  
"yasudah terserah kau sajalah,_pig_" sakura sepertinya masih tidak percaya,,Keras kepala sekali *di Shannaro sakura*  
"Huh dasar masih tidak percaya juga" akhirnya ino menyerah daripada dia frustasi karena sakura yang keras kepala

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrttt**

"moshi-moshi?-aku masih diperpustakaan bersama saku-apa!? Uhh..baiklah aku kesana" Ino mematikan sambungan teleponnya  
"gomen ne saku aku disuruh pulang oleh kaa-san,maaf tidak bisa menemanimu"  
"tidak apa-apa ino" kata sakura memaklumi  
"yasudah aku duluan ya..hati-hati ya..Jaa" ucap ino sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"jaa" balas sakura yang hanya melihat punggung ino yang semakin menjauh. Hahh~sakera menghela nafas berat.  
pikirannya terus melayang setelah mendengar cerita yang ino ceritakan. 'benarkah hantu itu ada?kalau itu benar bagaima- ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan' batin sakura

**KRIETT**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat pelan dan munculah sesosok yang mendekati sakura. sepertinya sakura tidak mendengarnya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sosok itu mendekat dan semakin dekat. Tangannya hamper menyentuh pundak sakura dan…  
PUK!

"KYAAAAA…

**TBC**

**fic apa ini?maaf kalau tidak memuaskan karna aku masih NEWBIE disini...hanya iseng membuat fic beginian..  
saya mohon berikan KRITIK dan SARANNYA karana tanpa kritik dan saran, fic ini tidak akan sempurna..  
Mind to R'nR?**

salam hangat

**E_O**

**Eagle Onyx**


End file.
